


The Truth is not so Black and White

by Kittiarta



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Mentioned Jedi Order (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittiarta/pseuds/Kittiarta
Summary: Somebody needs to tell Luke that the Jedi weren't perfect
Kudos: 4





	The Truth is not so Black and White

"Yoda, why did the Jedi think this was okay? The entire war, everyone I've met who was alive then just talks about how awful it was. There wasn't any reason for the Jedi to get involved so why!?"  
"Hmm...blind we were. Arrogant. Too long in the light, we had spent, understand not of true darkness, we did. Only when in the face, it slapped us did we truly see."  
"See what!?"  
"...."  
"Sometimes in light, there is evil too"  
"Rex...said something similar to me, I think. When I told him about Vader. Or the opposite, I guess. When he calmed down he said...said the attachments were what made Anakin great. Said that it wasn't entirely light that made people flock to him"  
"Dark, young skywalker was. Blind we were to his fall."  
"Well that's it I mean... Palpatine and Vader were evil yeah, but there's a darksider who works with the rebels, Merrin I think her name was. I've never met her, but she seems good from what I've heard."  
"A nightsister she is. Nearly wiped out during the clone wars, they were"  
"Like the Jedi?"  
".... perhaps, perhaps not"  
"....."  
"What are you thinking, young one?"  
"The Jedi....Ben told me they were heroes, but more and more I'm seeing that they...not that they weren't but that...they made mistakes. Really big mistakes and I..."  
"I don't want to make those mistakes again"  
"Recognizing the problem, hmmmm, the first step to fixing it is. Blind the Jedi were, to their own flaws. Blind, you are not"  
" I was though, at first. I ... if the Jedi are going to rise again we can't make the same mistakes. We can't let ourselves fall as far as we did during the clone wars!"  
"...."  
"Thanks...for talking with me Master Yoda. I think...I think I know what I have to do"

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking, a bunch of prequels era characters are alive in the ot, and of course, prequels era Jedi were largely not amazing. Somebody needs to tell Luke that so he doesn't make the same mistakes again


End file.
